Cougars, and Don't Try This With Wraith
by Isolde Jansma
Summary: Just a one shot brought about by the link below. PWP in its entirety, I fear. NC-17 http://dating.personals./singles/relationships/24307/dating-advice-6-ways-to-train-your-boyfriend


**A.N. The usual disclaimers, yada, yada, yada... Except the salacious naughtiness is ALL mine, mine, mine.**

**The smut idea was down to a conversation I had with AKVeronica and CedarGrove about whether you could actually use training techniques with Wraith. My answer, probably not such a good idea... :P**

**Enjoy.**

**NC-17 all the way, folks!**

* * *

So angry now she could barely string a coherent sentence together, Jennifer picked up the nearest rack of test-tubes and aimed it at the head of the Wraith who stood too far away for her to reach so she could actually hit him. The rack left her fingers, scattering the tubes wildly, and turned end over end, and a pang of regret bit sharply at her at first for the loss of their hard work, but she stifled it in her fury. Her hand grabbed the microscope from the bench, her intention to fling it the same way after the rack, but she saw him bat aside the previous missile as if it were nothing but an irritating insect, and dropped it when Todd moved across the lab towards her, coming after her… fast. The expression he wore was hard, relentless and cruel… mouth a thin line of reciprocal rage.

Afraid, Jennifer bolted for the door, attempting to get away, so she could escape into the relative safety of the halls, even though she was on a hive. Even the prospect of being lost on such a dangerous and alien ship was less daunting, far less scary, than facing the powerful, implacable and coldly furious Todd. She was far too slow.

The Wraith scientist had her by the arm before she was even part of the way to the door. Yanking her roughly to a halt, she collided with him, a rock solid wall of predator, and let out a cry of pain, turning rapidly to sobs, as he pitilessly twisted her arm up her back to bring her round so her back rested against his chest.

"You… you're… hurting… me…" she gasped, tears gathering and falling treacherously down her cheeks, angry, humiliated and deeply frightened.

His relentless grip eased slightly, and she felt the long, low growl running through her body well before she heard it. Feeling desperate, Jennifer's head drooped to her chest and her tears fell freely, falling to land at her feet, and she attempted to stifle her sobs. Hating herself, loathing everything about the situation she waited for him to speak… Mostly, at the moment, she hated him and the power he had over her; she despised herself for needing his attention.

"Doc-_tor_ Kell-_er_… _Jenn_-i-fer…" He extracted the harmonics out of her name the same way he drew a response from her body; his tongue wrapped around the syllables and the memory of it in her mouth… at the entrance of her core… flooded her with unwelcome, coiling sensations of heat.

Todd's free hand swept across her torso, his hand coming to rest lightly against the twitching muscles at her waist above her right hip, and he freed his feeding hand to bring it round to her clenching belly. As he did the nature of the growl changed subtly, shifting to a deep purr as he lowered his head to her neck.

*******************

Smelling the change in her body's chemistry, Todd lowered his head to the smooth shoulder he could see peeking from the neck of her shirt, and set his teeth against it. Nipping lightly at first, he then bit harder until he could taste the warm copper of her blood against his tongue, filling his mouth with her sublime flavour, and he snarled her name again into her ear, his breath warm.

"_Jenn_-i-fer…"

Tightening his hold, he pressed the palm of his feeding hand down against her stomach, his fingers beginning a slow quest towards her thighs, feeling for her response to his touch as it oh-so-gently began circular, tantalising movements against the cloth of her pants. An answering soft whimper left her lips, and the hand on her hip began its slow ascent to her breast, moving under her shirt, his sharp claws sending bursts of static to curl along her skin until he reached the hardened point and tweaked it between finger and thumb, rolling it, teasing and caressing.

*******************

His voice lapped at her, layers of sound cresting over her and through her, igniting her nerves and senses. "Jenni-_fer_… what were you thinking? Did you imagine your pathetic little mind games would keep me from this?"

The hand at her centre came up, slipping into her pants, fingers searching for the soft folds and parting them delicately, and the heel of his hand applied a sweet pressure as he began an assault into her very depths. Jennifer groaned, throwing her head back against his shoulder, exposing the long creamy column of her neck, her lashes, still wet, lay against her cheek, and she gasped when his fingers pushed deeper, her eyes flying open, dark with need. Todd bit her again, puncturing the skin, pulling a hoarse protest of pain, and she felt his tongue lick at the wounds, his growls increasing.

Bringing his fingers away, leaving her hollow, she moaned at the loss, but impatiently he tore at her clothes, ripping apart the fabric of her pants, shredding the panties beneath and he walked her to the wall at the back of the lab. Turning her again in his arms, pushing her hard against the wall with his greater weight, he removed his heavy coat in a single easy movement, throwing it to land on the work bench and bent to take her mouth in a long, hard kiss that ripped her breath from her. Continuing with his work of making her naked, he shredded her pants, her shirt, destroyed her bra, until they hung in tatters and his hands could move over her flesh greedily, the feeding slit agape, tasting every morsel.

Mouth moving over her hide like a living flame, his lips and teeth nipped, and bit, kissed and sucked at her, finding a breast, then its mate… holding them firm in the palms of his hands so he could take her nipples and bite down, then wrap his long tongue around and suckle. And crossed to her collarbone, trailing soft kisses as his hand found its way into her depths again, his fingers pushing into her, thumb teasing and stroking the small nub of flesh, moving gently until she cried out in an agony of desire, and lust, the walls of her tightening in the need for her release.

Todd lifted her, supporting her weight with one hand, and ground his leather clad pelvis against her; she pushed forward her hips, meeting the heavy swelling with a desperate need that matched his own. Pulling away, he looked into her face, and took in the smell of them both, the sweet scent of their mutual arousal, his mouth slightly open, and ran his tongue across his mouth as the taste of them both penetrated his senses, heady and rich with Wraith pheromones and human desire. Breathing hard, both gazed into each others eyes before Todd once again laid waste to her lips, and plundered her mercilessly.

Wrapping both legs and arms around him, Jennifer buried her fingers in his hair, and groaned softly, hating herself for the hunger driving her to allow this, but could not fight it, and the taste and smell of him took her deeper. She could feel him begin to free himself from the confines of his pants, felt the fastenings come undone under her buttocks, and the kiss deepened, the heat of it scalding her as he pressed her against the wall, placing both hands at either side of her shoulders.

Feeling the long, hard curved and ridged maleness of him against her, her eyes widened as his hands moved, one to steady her hips and the other to guide his length into her waiting, moist sex. The tip of him slipped past her folds to ease into her centre, and she pushed forward, moaning as he filled her and ground against her hips, flexing his thighs as he thrust hard into her, immersing himself. Throwing his head back, he let out a deep feral growl of pleasure and hissed as he pulled away, and Jennifer whimpered, clawing her hands into his hair, then scraping them down his shoulders and sank her own pitiful, blunt teeth into his neck, drawing his dark blood for her to taste, and she bit him again as he began to move in a hard, unforgiving rhythm, filling her again, and again…

******************

Pressing his mind against hers, Todd surrounded himself in her fragrance, breathing in deeply of her desire, the delicious heady bouquet of her humanity mingled and intertwined with his, and he could feel the tension in himself matched by the woman he pinned against the wall, grinding as far into her as his length would reach. The bright spark of her climax edged into his consciousness, and he felt her walls begin to squeeze tighter, and her muscles bunching in her as her breath became short, panting…

Capturing her mouth again, his teeth nipped again at her lips, crushing them under his own fiercely, possessively, bruising the soft flesh, tearing away to bite at her soft jaw, to kiss her neck and hiss against her skin, and drove deeply into her, his ridges teasing as they sent a wave of sensation through them both, and his pleasure grew as she became tighter, pulling him into her depths, enfolding him completely, and he pushed at her mind, holding her orgasm tightly in himself, until he could bear it no longer, and with a hard driving force, as he exploded he roared in triumph and she cried out his name as the pulse of their climax surged through them both, an endless spiraling circle of sensation…

Coming to rest, buried within her still, the Wraith kissed her again, feeling the rapid beat of her heart, her heavy breathing, begin to slow. Purring as his mouth wandered over the side of her neck, he came away from the wall holding her and made his way over to the small bed she slept in. As he came down to the mattress with her, he withdrew, leaving a trail on her thighs, and he climbed onto the bed too.

Looking into her exhausted face, Todd stroked her mouth with the tip of his finger guard, and said, softly, "Little Jennifer… never forget, I am not a cougar, and the techniques will never work."

Gazing up at him, she managed to nod her agreement, even as more tears ran down her face into the pillow. Lowering his head, he lapped at the salt water, cleaning it from her skin, and pulled her into his embrace, wrapping himself about her.

"Now," he demanded, stern and commanding, "who is it you belong to, little human, and who do you obey?"

"You," she breathed, hating him, loving him, loathing herself.

"Remember," he purred, the sound long and low as he settled to sleep.


End file.
